cameron's desire
by coolbutterfly25
Summary: it's about newly aware feeling for sarah


Cameron was sent back to protect john and Sarah. Cameron had been told stories about the fearless Sarah Connor and how she doing anything to protect to her son. She wonder if Sarah would possess that much love for her one day. Cameron had become newly aware of her feelings. Especially her feelings for Sarah. She would determined how to deal with these feelings. It was late night when Sarah had awoke to another nightmare. She had gone to garage to workout the tension from her body. She had nothing on but a tank top and her boxers. She started with her stretches Cameron notice Sarah wasn't in her bed. Cameron heat sensors showed that Sarah was garage. She went to check on Sarah. Cameron came in when Sarah shirt started to ride up and she saw Sarah's well toned body. She began to feel arousal.

Sarah "shit, Cameron you scared me,"

Cameron" I'm sorry Sarah I was checking the perimeter of the house and since it was safe I decided to check up on you"

Sarah you supposed to be watch over john not me

Cameron you have nightmares I can hear you moaning in your sleep, I just want to be there for you.

Sarah" what do my nightmares have to do with you?"

Cameron "I want to hold you as sleep so you can sleep better"

Sarah "what makes you think I'll let you hold me"

Cameron "I just want to hold you "

Sarah "is there something up with you"

Cameron "I am beginning to feel"

Sarah "emotions like love and everything"

Cameron "yes"

Sarah we'll have to discuss this tomorrow who finishes stretching and starting hitting the bag.

Cameron as" you wish"

Cameron in her arouse state decide to cold shower. Cameron thought Sarah the entire time in the shower how body move in so many position and the sweat made body glisten.

The sunlight shine through Sarah 's window waking Sarah up. Sarah body was sore from last night. Sarah didn't admit to herself if Cameron was feeling love that it could possibly be her or John. Sarah started to get off the bed when Cameron walk in. Cameron took Sarah into her arms with Sarah kicking and screaming. Sarah body began relax into the feeling of being of held. She stop fighting and gave in to Cameron. When she dropped Sarah at the shower. she had to fight to not want to be with her. John and Derek had gone to men's trip. They'll be gone for 2 weeks. Sarah saw beyond the metal and saw Cameron. She was starting to fall in love with her and she hated herself for it. The hot shower soothe Sarah's sore muscles after the shower she toweled off in her bedroom. Sarah put on a black tank and some jeans. Sarah walked into the kitchen smelling a fresh pot of coffee brewing. Cameron was cooking breakfast for Sarah.

Sarah that coffee smells so good

Cameron thank you Sarah

Sarah sure girlie about last night those feelings can you describe to me

Sarah had no clue what she set herself for. Cameron cleared her throat and sat down at the table next to Sarah. Sarah felt the warmth from her body. she had to resist the urge to straddle her right there. I supposed hated her that machine but she is so beautiful. Cameron was nervous . She had to describe to Sarah what she was feeling.

Cameron I feel butterflies in my stomach when I 'm around you I want to make you happy. I want to protect you I mean protect you.

Sarah Cameron she takes her hand caress Cameron face we can't

Cameron but Sarah

chapter 2

what of lust

if there is love

Sarah stood up and walk away. She couldn't handle the revelation at that moment she was wanted to shoot Cameron or fuck her. It was too much. Sarah went to her room and shut the door. Sarah finally approach Cameron I want to you to fuck me.

Cameron pushed against Sarah pin her to wall her lips captures Sarah's in searing kiss. Cameron can see her erect nipple underneath her tank top. Cameron slipped her hand to play with a erect nipple. She was moved her mouth from her to breast. She took a erect nipple in her mouth began sucking she began to alternate between breasts. Sarah s moan of encouragement. Cameron put her in hands Sarah's soaking panties. Cameron you're wet. Cameron closed the space between them. Cameron put three inside fingers of Sarah she used her fingers to drive Sarah to the point of utter exhaustion. Sarah had came all over. Sarah feeling well-fucked. Cameron took her hands out of Sarah's jeans and proceed to wash her hands. Cameron cataloged Sarah's sighs moans and sounds. Sarah body worn out. She took a shower. The next morning Sarah woke up to a empty bed. Sarah realize had yet fuck Cameron but that can wait. Cameron was feeling love for her. Sarah didn't know how to handle it. Sarah figured she couldn't fuck her for the entire time. She had to see if this was real Cameron was willing was wait. She had deny her feelings for Cameron for long. She had a plan they 'll go on date. The whole shebang flowers,dinner maybe even dancing. Sarah rush to the downstairs to find Cameron in a knee- high skirt and reveling v-neck. Cameron wonder if it was just sex or they gonna make love .

Sarah "I have an idea since we formally can't be together how about a date night?"

Cameron can't help but smile at the prospect at a date with Sarah.

Cameron "a date"

Sarah "yeah a date me and you"

Cameron "yes, Sarah

a few hours later

Cameron have gone to the florist to buy tiger lily for Sarah. Sarah wore a white button down with black dress pants and Cameron wore a beautiful sun dress. They had their guns hidden. Cameron greeted Sarah with the tiger lily . Cameron the tiger Lily means I dare you to love me. Sarah gave her look of desire and lust. Sarah she took the flowers and took Cameron into a kiss. Neither one ready to grasp for breath. Hands began to roam she start to feel her waist her hips and her breasts. Sarah exploring Cameron. Cameron exploring Sarah.

Sarah "let's go to the bar."

Cameron" we 'll finish this later"

Sarah " you have your fake ID" Cameron yes she respond with a kiss

they were off to the bar that was just out of town. It was had music and dancing. Very fast dancing and very slow. When they arrived at the bar Sarah ordered a beer and Cameron a cranberry spritzer. They started with conversation.

Sarah I hope john safe

Cameron I'm sure he'll be alright

Sarah yeah

Cameron want to know when I fell in love with you

Sarah sure Sarah anticipate a half ass robot answer definition

Cameron held her hand and look into her green eyes

Cameron I fell in love with you when I heard the stories about you I wanted to know the Sarah Connor. When you came for me in the factory when I was the fighting that terminator.

Sarah oh Cameron

Cameron how do you feel about me?

Sarah knew this was coming but nearly choked on second beer

Sarah had to think to about this was love, lust,desire was just a fuck buddy

`was just a fling a affair what?

Sarah swallowed audibly

Sarah I feel attracted to you that's all I can say

Cameron you do

when their song came on

it was beautiful pain by eminem

they sway to the song

Sarah 's hands on Cameron hip and Cameron's hands on her waist.

By the time song was over they were only dancing

they sat back at the table

Sarah tell me about the resistance

Cameron they wear a red double helix on their arms .they come from all nations professional militarily and militas. We reprogram the t-888 and free the humans.

We always hear stories about the fearless Sarah Connor from john.

Sarah was almost in tears as she held Cameron 's hand

Sarah you danced so beautifully

Cameron thank you you're not so bad yourself

Sarah you want to take to this home

Cameron yes

by the time they made home Sarah was ready to truly to be with Cameron

sarah began with soft kiss until passion took hold then the kiss deepen it was like fire that gulf them. Sarah started to lead cameron to the bedroom.


End file.
